Tale Of An Utterly Gutsy Ninja
by GhoulTokyo
Summary: What if... Kaneki wanted to be a ninja? Rated M for gore, smut, and violence Dove Kaneki Kaneki x Touka


**Tale Of An Utterly Gutsy Ninja**

 **Arc: Rebirth**

tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgvtgtgtgtgtgtgtg

In one world Kaneki was a 17 year old who loved to read books in his free time, enjoyed an occasional movie every other week, and liked binging on Anime the sort you would find everywhere. He would fit easily into millions of other teenagers. Pitch black hair, slightly old fashioned glasses, a face that fit easily into the crowd, the sort you'd be hard pressed to give a second glance when passing by. Cautiously shy, with few friends just another person driven by the same thing drove pretty much every other Japanese , get a job, settle in with a cute girl, have a family retire early...

Until he ran into a purple haired woman at _Anteiku_ and was uhm.. convinced by Hide to ask her out. Setting in motion that would end with him becoming a ghoul, joining CCG (the very organization trying to wipe them out) , knocking up a blue haired girl and becoming the One Eyed King. All because of one date, over their mutual love of books by Tatsuki Sen. Kaneki being the virgin,naive youth he was had no clue just what he was getting himself drawn into and ended up paying dearly for it. From there a series of events unfolded that would reshape the future of Japan and the Ghouls inhabiting it. Struggling to come in terms with the fact that the only way to survive was to cannibalise , losing his best friend, forgetting who he was, ending up having to kill your own mentor... phew a giant unholy clusterfuck.

What if in another world Kaneki wanted to be a ninja?

Surely it won't change _much_ would it?

tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgvtgtgtgtgtgtg

Year: 2017

'I don't this is a very good idea, Kaneki'

'Relax Hide, what's the _worst_ that could happen, its not like there is a ghoul in there'

'...'

Hide gave out a defeated sigh. Just what did he do to end with someone like him , he never knew. Sometimes he feared for him. Kaneki was normal until a couple of months back when he invited him over to a sleepover to watch some old anime he found from his dad's old stuff. _Naruko_ he recalled. Ever since then Kaneki decided out of the blue that he wanted to be a Ninja.

On one hand he was glad even if slightly weirded out that his introverted friend had finally come out of his shell. On the other he was not sure just what to make of him. It's not everyday you see something like that happen.

'Fine be a pussy, I'll do it on my own'

Awkwardly Kaneki swing himself onto the wall. Tossing a wave he leapt down.

Tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgvtgtgtgtgtgtg

Old man Akima didn't do it justice, not one bit. When he said the warehouse was going to be dusty, he didn't expect the whole interior to be covered in fine dust.

Trying to swipe a finger over the glass left him with thick prickly dust over it.

 _It won't be the first time i had to salvage something_ , he thought, but this earned a pretty high spot in his list.

3 days, that was how long it took him to hose it down until he could take a step without leaving a foot shaped imprint on the floor.

Kenki's POV

It took me quite some time to tidy the place up, but at the end of it I was left with a place I could call my hideout. Pretty much no one would think of looking into one of the old warehouses on the borders of Ward 12. Reasonably far from the City and hopefully from the Ghouls prowling it. Now I could get to word.

After all Ninja's don't make themselves.

I had a pretty good idea of myself. As I am I now, were i to cross paths with a Ghoul there isn't even a question which one of us would walk out alive from that encounter. _That_ had to be fixed. Fortunately the very same thing that set Ghouls apart from us humans worked in our favour. RC cells. Turns out I had a pretty high RC count for someone who didn't workout or was a Hunter in training. Heck even the CCG and other PMC had a cut off of 200 RC to even get it. The average Joe had 75, and me? 130, that was pretty high. After all that was what let Doves go head to head with S rated ghouls and walk out in piece, at least _most_ of the time.

I got down and started doing push-ups.

'1'

'2'

By the time I was down to my 15th , my arms were shaking badly and I couldn't do much except fall face down into the floor, aching all over.

Tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgvtgtgtgtgtgtg

Time Skip: 3 months

Year :2018

The past three months were a blur, I feel into a routine of training, going to school, training and doing it all over again. Eat, train, sleep repeat. I was honestly surprised with how well my body took the rough conditioning i put myself into. While i wouldn't call myself particularly buff or ripped , what I had was pretty damn amazing, taught wiry muscle rippled with every move.

'Sweet'

Somewhere during that time I had ditched my glasses for a pair of contacts. After all , you can't look cool if you were glasses, no matter how Arima made it look. At least my hair wasn't white, our resemblances were pretty uncanny as it was anyway, minus the deadly Ghoul killer part.

Tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgvtgtgtgtgtgtg

 **LOVE IT?**  
 **HATE IT?**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
